moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander Verdun
Alexander is the first born son of Count Braxton Verdun and Countess Madeline Abbott-Verdun and was conceived when both were only sixteen years of age. Originating from a noble family, Alexander was taught the education expected of a nobleman's son and was offered opportunities, convenience, and nearly anything he desired. When he came of age, he threw it all away and enlisted in the Alliance Military, resulting in his father denouncing him from the family out of rage. BackgroundCategory:CharactersCategory:HumanCategory:Stormwind HumanCategory:House of VerdunCategory:SoldiersCategory:Knights Alexander was born about the same time the First War began to a noble family of Stormwind, specifically to the Verdun lineage, a relatively powerful family that was given lands within the Redridge Mountains. Quite surprisingly, Alexander's parents both despised war and violence, and were both aristocrats that knew next to nothing about wielding a blade, rare for a family of their stature. As a result, when the First War began, the entire household packed as much as they could and fled to Stormwind, causing their manor and land to be overrun by the Orcs that invaded Azeroth. When the Orcs managed to push even further and began to close in on Stormwind, the Verdun household fled north to Lordaeron, like many other families. Before the family could settle, Alexander's father decided to move the household to Alteraci lands to stay with an old family friend instead of remaining in Lordaeron like the others. Alexander was raised with the proper education expected of a nobleman's son. Although he was taught the beliefs of violence like his parents, he would always admire the soldiers of the Alliance of Lordaeron and thought them courageous and just in their cause. The house, without Alexander, would stay in Alteraci lands until Stormwind was retaken in the course of the Second War. When he came of age at fourteen, he enlisted into the military of Lordaeron behind his father's back. As a result of his actions, his father denounced him. As he served with the Alliance forces, he caught the eyes of Lord Cathael Adamar, who believed the then young Alexander to be a promising soldier. As he progressed within the war, he was selected by Lord Adamar to be his squire. He fought with the Alliance forces and collectively was able to retake Stormwind from the Orcs when he turned twenty. As a result of his actions, he was knighted by Lord Adamar in Stormwind, dubbed as Sir Alexander the Honorable. Family Ties Because his enlistment angered his father so much, his relationship with his family is near non-existent. His father refuses to mention Alexander's name throughout the household, and only the oldest servants of the family know who he is. In retaliation for his father's utter hatred of him, Alexander has refused to even contact the family and is not aware of his younger sister, conceived after he had already left to join the ranks of the Alliance forces. When the Verdun household finally left Alteraci lands to return to the newly reclaimed Kingdom of Stormwind, they happened to witness the knighting ceremony performed for Alexander; however, in a bout of rage and still clinging to the hatred of his son, Count Verdun refused to acknowledge him and stalked away with the rest of the household, leaving Alexander completely oblivious of his family's return to Stormwind. To this day, his family has not contacted him in any way, his sister - fourteen years his younger - does not even know she has an older brother. As far as she is concerned, she is an only child and the Verdun lineage will end when her father passes. Military History After the Reclamation of the Kingdom of Stormwind When the Second War concluded, Alexander served and is still serving as a Knight of Stormwind, eternally sworn to the King of Stormwind, Varian Wrynn. The Northrend Campaign Alexander was originally sent to Wintergarde Keep to aid in the defenses of the town; however, with the constant attacks of the Scourge, the town was quickly overrun. He remained there in a desperate attempt to fend off the Scourge until he was tasked to the battle of the Wrathgate. As circumstances would have it, by the time he arrived, he was already far in the back of the crowd, allowing for him to slip away quickly as the Forsaken traitors doused both armies of the Alliance and the Horde with their plague. With King Wrynn joining the forward forces on their march against Arthas, Alexander was also called to the front lines and was tasked with fending off the Scourge whilst heroes defeated the Lich King's lieutenants and eventually Arthas himself. When Arthas was slain, he returned to Stormwind for a long time and was promoted to a rank of Knight-Lieutenant. The Cataclysm With the coming of Deathwing, Alexander was tasked with remaining in Stormwind in order to be able to fend off any Twilight's Cultists that decided to attack the city itself. The Pandaria Campaign When the mists surrounding Pandaria cleared, Alexander was held back whilst heroes cleared the path for the Stormwind Navy to land on the beaches of Krasarang Wilds. With Operation: Shieldwall occurring, he was sent to the front lines in Pandaria where he served until near the end of the campaign. For his actions in Pandaria and his slaughtering of Horde troops, he was given the title of "The Hordebreaker". Along with his actions and prowess in battle and due to several deaths of his commanding officers, Alexander was field promoted several times until he finished the campaign at the rank of Commander. The Tournament of Ages At the Tournament of Ages, held in Icecrown, Alexander did relatively well, placing second within the bracket designated for warriors such as himself. He placed higher than Marshal Kasper Ke'tar and General Beolrik Orcgrinder, but unfortunately was bested by a Sindorei who was only known as Tychus. The Second Invasion of Draenor With the invasion of the Iron Horde into the lands of Azeroth, Alexander was sent to the front lines at the Dark Portal to subdue the invasion and eventually was one of the first sent through the portal with his men in Azeroth's decision to mount a counter-attack. Once through the portal, he battled hard and long, often being separated from the rest of Alliance troops. When he was finally found and brought to Stormshield, he learned that all of the men within his command had perished to the brutality of the Iron Horde. Although disheartening, he vowed to continue on fighting in their honor and was appointed by Grand Marshal Tremblade as a Commander of Wrynn's Vanguard on the front lines of the conflict between the Alliance and Horde in Draenor.